[unreadable] The University of Kansas Medical Center's Laboratory Animal Resources is seeking funds to accomplish needed repairs on the Research Support Facility in order to comply with recommendations in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, to advance the diagnostic and surgical components of the animal care and use program, and to enhance animal caging. The rationale for this proposal is based on long standing infrastructure deficiencies, aging equipment that is no longer supported by manufacturers, the disease outbreak potential in expanding receipt and dispersion of transgenic animals, and chronic primate caging shortages. Our specific aims include the following: [unreadable] 1) replace an original water heater that has insufficient function to meet hot water demands of the building; 2) purchase and install sensors needed to establish centralized HVAC monitoring; 3) establish a molecular diagnostic laboratory to provide rapid viral screening for incoming and outgoing genetically modified rodents; 4) purchase needed anesthesia equipment and surgery tables to replacing aging machines that are no longer supported and to provide to investigators rodent anesthesia machines; [unreadable] 5) purchase primate racks to increase our reserves in the face of expanding primate populations; and 6) to begin a transition to forced air ventilated racks. The proposed specific aims will provide long term improvement and will advance the animal care and use program's 2001 Strategic Plan, which details many of these issues. Accomplishment of Aims #1 and #2 should bring us further into compliance with the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Specific Aims #3 and #4 will enhance the overall animal health and surgical programs of department. Specific aims #5 and #6 will provide additional and more efficient caging to meet shortages and to increase the efficiency of existing technical staff. The current budget constraints on KU Medical Center do not permit funding these major improvements that are critically needed to maintain an adequate program of animal care and use at this institution. [unreadable] [unreadable]